A Horse with no name
by Koba54
Summary: Recueil de songfics, morceaux d'histoires en tout genre et drabbles dont je ne sais pas quoi faire!
1. Chapter 1

**A Horse with no name  
**

Alors voilà, je sais que j'ai encore une histoire en cours, mais j'arrive pas à écrire la fin. Je finirai bien par la trouver, mais en attendant, j'ai commencé un petit truc, parce que j'aime bien écrire en musique...

Ce recueil, c'est un gros bazar de bouts d'OS et de drabbles en forme songfics... Beaucoup de drabbles, en fait. Il y a de tout parce que j'y ai casé des bouts d'histoires que je voulais écrire, mais que j'avais pas le temps de mettre en forme. Parfois la chanson donne le thème, parfois elle est juste là pour accompagner le texte.

Le titre, eh bien, comme je n'avais pas le plus petit bout d'idée pour nommer ce recueil, j'ai pris_ aussi_ un titre de chanson. Et qui lui correspond bien, finalement.

* * *

**The Unforgiven – Metallica**

_Personnages : _RenXChrom/ JunXPyron/HoroXDamuko

_Rating : T_

_Genre : Angst larmoyant - drabbles  
_

_La référence musicale est assez claire, j'imagine. (Est-ce que quelqu'un s'est déjà amusé à compter le nombre de fois où les personnages crient "yurusanai!"/"zettai yurusanai!" dans un anime?)  
_

_Attention, celui de Jun est… spécial. Dégueu même._

* * *

**Ren**

Je joue les grandes gueules, mais quand je vais me coucher, je vois leurs visages dans le noir.

Ils dansent autour de moi, cherchent à m'attraper. Ils m'appellent.

Ils disent «Rejoins-nous!»

Puis leurs visages grimaçants se fondent en un seul. Le tien.

Ta sagesse calme a disparu. Le fantôme de mes rêves porte toujours le sourire machiavélique de ton frère, Nichrom.

Alors, il m'insulte, il dit qu'il m'attend en enfer pour me faire payer. Puis il se décompose, en lambeaux de chair grise purulente, et des nuées d'insectes viennent ronger sa face de cadavre.

C'est toujours là que je m'éveille.

.

**Jun**

Quand je te vis, je fus éblouie.

J'étais si fière de toi: mon premier kyonshi!

Tu fus le premier à m'appartenir, mon esprit, mon servant, mon compagnon.

Puis j'appris à te connaître, et toi à m'aimer.

Si tu savais comme je m'en veux pour ce qu'on t'a fait.

Pourtant, quand tu dis que tu m'aimes, Pyron, je suis triste. Je ne peux te rendre cet amour-là. Je t'aime comme un frère, mais ta chair grise me dégoûte.

J'ai l'habitude. Je ne frémirai pas. Et si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je t'offrirai mon corps, comme tu m'as offert le tien.

.

**Horo Horo**

Quand j'écoute de la musique, c'est toujours à fond. Parce que je sais que tu aimes ça. Et je chante.

D'habitude, les Koropockles aiment le silence, mais toi… tu es différent. Et il n'est rien en ce monde que je ne ferai pas pour ton bonheur.

_«So I dup thee unforgiven»_

Ce qui me désespère, Damuko, c'est de ne pas savoir si tu m'as pardonné. Alors, même si tu as oublié, je ferai quelque chose pour toi. J'ai pris cette décision aujourd'hui.

Pour toi, je couvrirai ce monde de champs de Fuki.

Et pour ça, je dois devenir Shaman King.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Parce que le précédent était particulièrement désespérant, je ne peux pas vous laisser là-dessus! ^^' Voilà un truc un peu plus réjouissant, mignon, en tout cas.

* * *

**I love play with the fire – The Runaways**

_Personnages: JeanneLyserg (parce qu'il y en a pas beaucoup)_

_Rating : K+_

_Genre : Romance_

_200 mots. Double drabblounet mi-cute, mi-__indécent__ (ha ha ha – oui je viens de faire un jeu de mots que vous ne comprendrez qu'en lisant – et il est à se pendre)._

* * *

Pour fêter dignement la fin des combats, ils organisèrent un grand repas. Et pour une fois, Anna, n'eut qu'à s'incliner.

Pour être gentille, Jeanne lui cède la place d'honneur, ce qui la place en face de Lyserg. Elle le trouve mignon: il ne peut la regarder sans rougir.

Au bar des Paches, on mange à une table, assis sur une chaise.

Jeanne, rêveuse, balance ses jambes, comme elle l'a toujours fait. Soudain son pied rencontre une surface douce et chaude… et s'y attarde avec curiosité. Alors, Lyserg s'étrangle dans son verre d'eau.

Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'il a? se demande la sainte.

.

Comme il lève les yeux, rouge comme s'il avait croqué un piment, elle comprend.

C'est son mollet qu'elle touche.

Il est vraiment mignon quand il rougit.

Jeanne retire son pied. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle sent que Marco désapprouverait.

Il ose la fixer, à présent. Il porte les aliments à sa bouche sans lâcher son regard. Jeanne rosit, elle aussi. Ces yeux qu'il pose sur elle… c'est indécent.

_Incandescent._

Mais, honteuse, elle reconnaît que c'est agréable.

Alors, timidement, elle avance vers la flamme, cherche son contact, l'effleure, tressaille, recule. Et puis revient.

Il faut croire qu'elle aime jouer avec le feu.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Catch me if you can - Ana Johnsson**

_Personnages : Un peu de tout : Hao, Anna, Jun, Ryû, Canna, Horo, Lyserg, Pirika, Men…_

_Rating : K_

_Genre : Romance ou famille, jeux de chats, chiens et souris. Drabbles.  
_

_Comme c'est un thème plutôt facile à traiter, j'ai fait des couples conventionnels et d'autres un peu moins pour pimenter l'exercice._

* * *

**1) HaoXAnna (100 mots)**

Toi? Shaman King?

Moi? T'épouser?

C'est beau d'avoir des rêves.

Tu me considères déjà comme ta propriété. Tu prends tout ce qui passe comme si les choses et les êtres n'étaient sur cette terre que pour satisfaire à ton bon plaisir.

Tu te trompes.

Tu veux jouer? Moi je ne suis pas d'humeur. Je ne suis d'humeur que sérieuse. Si tu penses m'impressionner, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. Si tu veux y goûter, tu te briseras les dents.

Je ne jouerai pas à ce petit jeu-là.

Tu penses m'avoir?

Imbécile. Tu oublies que…

…J'ai aussi un bras gauche!

.

* * *

**2) PirikaXHoro (100 mots)**

-Onii-san!

Une heure qu'elle s'époumonait. Mais Horo s'était caché en la voyant arriver.

Quel ingrat! Dire qu'elle lui avait préparé un entraînement spécial avec amour!

Lorsqu'elle le trouva, il lui fila entre les doigts d'un coup de surf. Elle le coursa dans toute la ville, armée de ses pièges et de son filet. Mais toujours il s'échappait.

Du haut de son snow-board, il criait: _Attrape-moi si tu peux, Pirika-chan!_

Pirika mit ses poings sur ses hanches, furieuse. Puis elle se calma et tourna les talons.

Ce n'était que partie remise. Un contretemps.

Elle tisserait un filet plus grand, voilà tout.

.

* * *

**3) MorphinXLyserg (100 mots)**

Te regarder courir… Savoir que tu me cherches… Te regarder trépigner comme un bébé quand je m'envole, là où tu ne peux pas m'attraper! Aaaah, c'est si bon de voler, enfin, après avoir passé tant de temps dans cette cage étroite!

Je m'y sentais seule. Maintenant, j'aimerais jouer avec toi, apprendre à te connaître. Mais pour l'instant, je m'amuse trop! Il faut que je profite du vent, de la liberté, des immeubles que je dépasse d'une poussée d'ailes… Et je ris aux éclats de voir ton visage déconfit. Finalement, il est cool, ce jeu. Alleeeez, Lyyyyyyserg. Attrape-moi, qu'on en finisse.

.

* * *

Note: Ces deux-là sont un peu particuliers, vu qu'ils font référence à des histoires que j'ai écrites, et même à mes OC... Oui, je fais de la fanfiction sur mes propres fanfictions, un peu étrange, mais l'inspiration, ça ne se commande pas! Si par hasard, et ça me ferait très plaisir, vous aviez envie de lire Happy Halloween ou Bonnie & Clyde, ne lisez pas ces drabbles, ça va vous spoiler! Sinon, rassurez-vous, pas besoin de les lire pour comprendre! :)

* * *

**4) MenXSuzuka (100 mots)**

_(Suzuka est un OC que j'ai créé pour Happy Halloween : c'est la cousine de Men. Un peu pestouille et coriace sur les bords (les gènes de Maman), grognon et du genre à démarrer au quart de tour (les gènes de Papa). Ah, l'hérédité.  
_

Quand ils étaient petits, ils ne pouvaient rester dans la même pièce sans se bagarrer.

T'es chiante, Suzuka-chan… Tu t'es vu,_ Men-chan?_...

Ça dégénérait très vite.

Adolescents, ils continuèrent à se cogner dessus. Suzuka plus «chiante» que jamais le poussait à bout, puis filait comme une tornade. Quelquefois, elle perdait.

Quand il l'attrapait, Men cognait fort, elle, méchamment.

C'était bruyant.

_Si vous n'êtes pas sages, on vous mariera_, disait-on.

Beuuârk, faisait Men. Répugnant, grimaçait Suzuka.

Ensuite ils allaient compter leurs bleus.

Inséparables, même quand on les punissait.

Et un jour, vers dix-sept ans, le comptage de bleu dégénéra, lui aussi.

.

* * *

**5) RyûXCanna (50 + 50 mots)**

Je me souviens du goût de tes lèvres contre les miennes. De la sécheresse de ta peau de baroudeuse. De l'incroyable douceur de tes cheveux, chatouillant ma nuque.

Je me souviendrai toute ma vie de ces heures passées dans tes bras.

Alors ne fais pas de bêtise, Canna, mon amour…

.

La vitesse qui m'entraîne… la moto qui avale la route… Des heures que je roule et je ne pense qu'à lui. Je n'aurais pas dû le voler.

Je lui ai juste laissé son permis. Quelle garce.

Au fond de moi, j'espère qu'il viendra chercher son argent.

J'espère qu'il me retrouvera.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Allez, un petit drabble pour garder la forme ! Je précise que j'utilise le compteur de word, mais je le corrige un peu (je ne compte pas les signes de ponctuation, même si lui a l'air de considérer que ce sont des mots à part entière...)

* * *

**I don't want a lover – Texas**

_Personnages: Jun_

_Rating: K+_

_Genre: Romance féministe - drabble_

* * *

Je me demandais ce qu'ils avaient, tous. Ils étaient insupportables.

Pourtant je faisais des efforts : je ne mettais plus que des jeans. Mais ça ne les empêchait pas de me regarder avec ce regard vitreux de merlan frit.

Y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, pensai-je.

A ce train-là j'aurais fini par devenir lesbienne. En plus, ça aurait fait les pieds à mes parents.

Je ne supportais plus leurs regards. J'avais besoin d'un ami, pas d'un amoureux, ni d'un crétin bavant sur ma jupe.

Je suppose que c'est comme ça que j'ai fini par tomber amoureuse de Chocolove.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Something about the Fire – AdèleXDaft Punk (Mash up de « I set fire… » et de « something about us »)**

_Personnages: TamLyserg_

_Rating : K_

_Genre : Romance fluffinette mignonette, avec des arcs en ciel et des poneys qui font des cacas papillon. OS  
_

_Note: J'essaye de varier entre les histoires tristes et déprimantes, que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire, et d'autres, qui font un peu plus sourire. On ne peut pas écouter que du rock dépressif, dans la vie! ^^  
_

* * *

Tamao hésitait encore entre porter sa tenue habituelle, noire et blanche, ou cette petite robe rose framboise à bretelles fines, quand Anna trancha pour elle.

- Mets la robe.

- Quoi ? bredouilla Tamao en prenant subitement la teinte de ladite tenue.

- Mets-là si tu veux être mignonne. C'est juste un conseil.

Anna, elle, portait son éternelle robe noire, mais avait laissé ses cheveux libres. Elle n'avait pas peur de montrer ses épaules ni ses jambes, elle. Et cette couleur si dure n'avait absolument rien d'austère quand elle la portait. Anna était vraiment très élégante, songea Tamao.

.

Pour clore le Shaman Fight et ne pas laisser les participants – du moins, ceux encore en vie, ha ha ha – sur une note trop sanglante, les Paches avaient organisé une fête à l'Epi Royal, transformé en boîte de nuit pour la soirée. Tamao avait hésité à s'y rendre mais Anna avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller seule, décréta la blonde d'un ton sans réplique.

Ah, dans ce cas…

La musique s'entendait de loin. Des basses entraînantes et des musiques tamisées, soutenues par les projecteurs roses et bleus de la boîte entretenaient une ambiance décontractée et chaleureuse. Tamao suivit Anna au milieu de la foule. Un peu plus loin, dans le carré, une masse compacte de gens, dont n'émergeaient plus que les bras, se trémoussaient en rythme. Tamao resserra les épaules, mal à l'aise. L'itako choisit une table et chassa d'un regard les importuns qui avaient eu l'air de vouloir s'y mettre. Elle s'y installa, puis se mit à toiser l'assistance.

Tamao, elle, se tortillait sur son tabouret en s'efforçant de masquer ses jambes. Elle n'aurait jamais dû mettre cette robe, elle était si courte! A présent, elle avait l'impression d'être toute nue!

- Où est Yoh ? s'impatienta Anna.

- Euh… je ne sais pas…

- Pourtant les autres sont tous là, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Elle disait vrai. Tamao remarqua Ryû qui se tortillait sur la piste en compagnie de Manta et des filles du Gandara… sauf Sati, évidemment. Horo Horo était accoudé au bar et discutait avec Silva en riant à pleine gorge. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué que Chocolove, un peu à l'écart du dancefloor, profitait de son absence pour danser autour de Pirika comme un peau-rouge.

Jun dansait, elle aussi, couvée par une bonne douzaine de regards admiratifs qui glissaient sur sa longue et svelte silhouette. Elle ondulait, telle une nymphe, les yeux fermés, rayonnante, mais tous la contemplaient à distance respectueuse. Était-ce parce qu'elle leur semblait trop parfaite ou à cause de Pyron, qui se tenait debout contre un mur, tel un vigile et qui ne la quittait pas des yeux ?

Tamao aperçut également Amano, collée à son Reiheit, et quelques membres de la bande à Hao. Même Ren était là et boudait, adossé à un pilier, son verre à la main. La jeune fille se douta que Jun l'avait forcé à venir, et trouva qu'il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un gosse mis au coin par la maîtresse.

C'est alors que les X-Laws arrivèrent. Marco venait en tête, arborant fièrement son costume blanc, avec la mine fermée d'un garde du corps sécurisant la zone. Puis venait Jeanne, resplendissante dans sa robe de jeune fille sage. A ses côtés marchait Lyserg, qui avait laissé tomber son uniforme pour un jean et une chemise simples, un sourire joyeux sur le visage. Les autres suivaient, arborant eux aussi des tenues plus décontractées. On remarquait seulement le renflement de leurs holsters sous les vestes.

Ils se joignirent à Anna et à Tamao. Jeanne et Lyserg vinrent s'assoir auprès d'elles pour laisser les adultes entre eux. Marco, lui, insista pour rester debout, derrière la chaise de la sainte, et pour aller chercher les boissons tandis que les autres s'asseyaient.

Le grand blond parti, Lyserg adressa un clin d'œil malicieux à Jeanne qui sourit, complice.

- Quand vous voulez, Seigneur Maiden. Je vous couvre.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et quitta la table, discrètement.

- Que va-t-elle faire ? demanda Tamao.

Lyserg eut un sourire mystérieux.

- Je ne vendrai pas les secrets du Seigneur Maiden…

Puis, il se pencha en avant pour ajouter :

- Mais c'est quelque chose que Marco n'approuverait sûrement pas.

- Ah, fit Tamao, pas renseignée du tout.

Anna leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ils devraient y aller franchement et s'afficher. S'il le découvre de lui-même, ce sera pire.

Lyserg haussa les épaules. Tamao ne comprenait toujours pas de quoi il était question.

L'arrivée de Horo Horo, Chocolove, Pirika, Manta et Yoh interrompit la conversation et força les autres à se pousser pour leur faire de la place.

- Salut, les filles ! Salut Lyserg ! lança Yoh en prenant place à côté d'Anna.

- Dites, quelqu'un a vu Ren ? Il a disparu, constata Manta.

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris, commenta Horo Horo avec une étrange pointe d'amertume.

- Sais pas, répondit joyeusement Chocolove. Il est juste venu pour faire plaisir à sa soeur, de toute façon.

- Tu crois ça, toi, fit Anna en haussant les sourcils d'un air supérieur.

Tamao digéra les informations qui s'assemblaient tel un puzzle dans sa tête et retint un petit rire. Quel étrange couple! Sûr que ça n'allait pas plaire du tout au tuteur de Jeanne, ça...

- _Où-est-passé-le-Seigneur-Maiden ?_ les coupa soudain la voix glaciale de Marco qui revenait avec un plateau chargé de verres.

- Toilettes, mentit Lyserg, un sourire innocent plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Après avoir posé les consommations sur la table, Marco fila voir ce qu'il en était, et se fit jeter hors des toilettes femmes par les Hanagumi, horrifiées, qui lui balancèrent des boulettes de papier mouillé en le traitant de pervers.

Tamao échangea un clin d'œil complice avec Lyserg et ne put s'empêcher de rougir en croisant son regard vert. Il y régnait une étrange flamme, à la fois douce et joyeuse, pétillante, mais qui pouvait à tout instant se changer en brasier dévastateur. Les yeux du jeune homme scintillaient à présent de petits éclats dorés de métal en fusion. Son pouvoir l'irradiait, affleurait sous sa peau, se dégageait de tout son être à chacun de ses mouvements. Cette sensation de chaleur, comme si on s'était approché trop près d'un poêle ronflant, Tamao ne l'avait ressentie qu'une fois : lors de son court face à face avec Hao.

Elle frissonna au souvenir du shaman millénaire la soulevant à bout de bras comme si elle n'était qu'un insecte sur son chemin, et de son regard amusé et flamboyant, plein de pitié, de tendresse et de mépris mêlés.

Quelque part, Lyserg lui faisait la même impression. Mais elle ne le craignait pas comme Hao. Elle lisait en lui une sagesse nouvelle, qui n'existait pas encore lors de leur première rencontre. Son séjour en enfer l'avait changé en profondeur et apaisé, comme il avait changé Chocolove. Et puis, contrairement à Hao, elle avait déjà vu le shaman anglais en position de réelle faiblesse, fragile, solitaire, désespéré. Elle l'avait vu étendu sur un lit, évanoui et vulnérable. Elle avait veillé sur lui comme une mère sur son enfant malade. Et elle savait que ce pouvoir terrible au fond de son âme ne serait pas utilisé à mauvais escient.

Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par les éclats de voix de ses amis.

- Allez, je t'assure, Manta, tu peux le faire !

- Ouais, si tu te lèves de ta chaise, t'auras fait le plus dur.

- N'importe quoi, le plus dur c'est de demander.

- Demander quoi ? intervint Tamao.

Yoh eut un large sourire et donna un coup de coude à son ami, rouge comme une tomate.

- Demander à Rutherfor de danser avec lui.

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds et éclata de rire avec les autres.

- Très bien ! s'écria Manta en se levant d'un bond, le nez en l'air. Vous allez voir.

Il s'en fut d'un pas de conquérant et se campa devant la belle pache assise près du comptoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il conduisait la jeune fille au milieu de la foule des danseurs avec un sourire triomphant.

Tout le monde rit, mais Chocolove faillit recracher sa menthe à l'eau par le nez.

- Ben ça… souffla-t-il.

- Quelqu'un d'autre veut y retourner? suggéra alors Horo Horo, et Pirika se mit à pousser des cris enthousiastes.

Chocolove les suivit en posant un regard énamouré sur la jeune fille, et les trois amis se fondirent dans la foule enivrée de musique. Yoh se contenta de les regarder d'un air malheureux, vissé à son siège.

- On ira plus tard, trancha Anne, mettant fin à toute discussion.

.

Ils contemplaient les danseurs en sirotant leurs verres, et se taisaient. Nichrom, aux platines, avait poussé le son si fort qu'il était impossible de discuter sans hurler à l'oreille de son voisin. Lyserg se balançait sur son siège en jetant de temps à autres des coups d'œil à Tamao, les mains crispées sur sa robe. Elle n'avait qu'une peur: déchirer les coutures des épaules en tirant trop sur le tissu pour mieux couvrir ses cuisses. Quel cauchemar ce serait... Soudain, Jeanne revint s'assoir.

- Seigneur Maiden ! Où étiez-vous ? rugit Marco, en fondant sur elle, soulagé et furieux à la fois.

- Je prenais l'air frais, répondit-elle avec tel accent de sincérité que son tuteur se dégonfla instantanément.

Les autres se mordirent furieusement les lèvres pour ne pas rire, et seule Anna parvint à rester aussi digne que la sainte Maiden. Marco allait se lancer dans une longue leçon de morale, lorsque Yoh changea de sujet.

- Quelqu'un aurait vu mon frère ? lança-t-il d'une voix forte. C'est drôle qu'il ne soit pas venu.

La réaction de Marco ne se fit pas attendre et sa fureur changea aussitôt de cible.

- Tiens c'est vrai, grogna-t-il. Où est-il ce… ce sale petit…

- Petit, moi ?

Le grand blond se retourna pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Hao, qui souriait avec insolence et supériorité.

Lorsqu'il s'installa tranquillement à leur table, Jeanne parvint à faire bonne figure, mais Marco semblait avoir quelque chose de très gros coincé dans la gorge. Lyserg, lui, s'était crispé imperceptiblement et la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps avait augmenté considérablement. Tamao sentit une goutte de sueur perler à sa tempe et déglutit avec difficulté. Elle remarqua alors que le Shaman King en personne ne la lâchait pas des yeux et vira à l'écarlate.

Elle croyait ne pas pouvoir se sentir plus mal à l'aise, mais d'une seule phrase, Hao lui prouva le contraire.

- Tu es très jolie ce soir, Tamao.

Cette fois, la jeune fille baissa la tête et plongea dans son verre, horrifiée. A cet instant, elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir se transformer en cerise et aller se planquer au milieu des fruits de la garniture de son cocktail.

- C'est vrai, approuva alors Anna. Et cette robe te va très bien. Tu as eu raison de l'emporter.

Tamao serra les jambes, horrifiée. Hao jeta un regard discret à Lyserg, qui semblait au bord de l'explosion, et renchérit :

- Tu as envie de danser ? Tu es restée assise toute la soirée, c'est dommage.

A ces mots Lyserg se leva d'un bond.

- Tu danses ? lança-t-il d'une voix brusque à Tamao.

Hésitante, la shaman aux cheveux roses le regarda, regarda Yoh, puis Hao, et enfin, interrogea le regard d'Anna, qui se fit impérieux.

- Ou-oui, articula-t-elle.

Tandis que Lyserg entraînait Tamao vers le carré, Hao eut un petit rire joyeux et but une gorgée de son cocktail.

- Oh tiens, déjà prise… comme c'est dommage !

Et il adressa un clin d'œil à Anna, qui paraissait très satisfaite.

- Et de deux, commenta-t-elle.

Yoh, qui observait tour à tour son frère et sa fiancée, pouffa de rire.

- Vous devriez ouvrir une agence matrimoniale, tous les deux !

.

Tamao capta le regard que Lyserg posait sur elle et rougit de plus belle en tripotant sa robe. Il hésita un instant avant de poser une main sur sa taille, puis de la faire glisser dans son dos. Ses paumes lui paraissaient très chaudes et surtout très douces. Il se pencha alors à son oreille et lui dit :

- Merci d'avoir veillé sur moi.

Elle voulait lui répondre « de rien », mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge.

- J'arrive pas à croire que je puisse dire ça, mais Hao a raison.

Elle leva les yeux.

- Tu es vraiment très jolie.

Lyserg souriait.

Alors, Tamao s'accrocha un peu plus à son cou.

Nichée dans sa chaleur, elle ne pensait plus à la musique, ni au rythme, ni aux autres autour d'eux, et encore moins à ses cuisses à demi-découvertes par la mini-robe. Elle était juste bien.

.

Toujours assise, Anna sirotait sa limonade et contemplait le couple un peu plus loin en retrait de la masse des danseurs. Seuls au monde.

Enfin ! Elle commençait à se demander si elle arriverait à caser Tamao, coincée comme elle l'était ! Elle aspira le fond de son verre et un petit sourire satisfait apparut sur ses lèvres.

Ne vous y trompez pas, rétorqua-t-elle froidement lorsqu'on l'interrogea, plus tard, sur son rôle dans l'histoire. J'ai fait ça pour qu'elle arrête de tourner autour de mon Yoh.

Mais si vous aviez vu ses yeux, vous auriez fait comme moi : vous ne l'auriez pas crue.

.

oOo


	6. Chapter 6

**Playing God - Ana Johnsson**

_Personnages : EnRan_

_Rating : K+_

_Genre : Angst Tristounet-mélancolique_

_Double drabble. 100 + 100 mots._

_Rappels mythologiques : Ouranos, père des Titans, craignait d'être détrôné. Aussi s'unit-il à son épouse Gaia de manière… définitive disons, pour empêcher ses enfants de quitter le ventre de leur mère (j'admire hautement la manière dont j'ai réussi à décrire cette manœuvre ^^ mais passons). Il fut ensuite vaincu par son fils Cronos qui prit sa place et connut les mêmes craintes. Mais le petit malin avait trouvé une autre technique : il dévorait chacun de ses enfants à leur naissance. (Que voulez-vous, le préservatif et la pilule n'existaient pas). Quand son épouse, Rhéa, en eut assez, elle cacha le dernier rejeton (Zeus) et donna à son mari une pierre en échange. Ainsi Cronos fut-il dupé et, à son tour, détrôné par son fils._

_Enfin, dernier parent abusif, Laïos, le père d'Œdipe : il fit abandonner son fils lorsqu'il apprit par une prophétie que cet enfant serait le meurtrier de son père avant d'épouser sa mère. Et c'est justement parce qu'Œdipe, abandonné, ne savait pas qui étaient ses vrais parents, qu'il tua Laïos et épousa Jocaste (et lui fit quatre enfants, au passage)._

_Après cette longue parenthèse, peut-être totalement inutile, place au texte :)_

* * *

Qu'est-ce que ça te fais, _Anata_, de jouer au petit dieu?

Tu aimes, n'est-ce pas, tu aimes trôner au centre de cette pièce vide. Tu aimes te replier dans cet Over Soul, loin de moi.

Cela fait dix-sept ans, En, que je ne peux plus te toucher.

Qu'est-ce que cela te fait, de savoir que tu es tout-puissant?

Que tu as tout pouvoir sur nous, que tous s'inclinent et que tes enfants même ne connaissent pas ton visage?

C'est ta soif de pouvoir et de gloire qui te nourrit, toi que j'appelais mon mari.

Hélas, je ne te reconnais plus.

.

Tu oublies, En, que l'amour se bâtit sur la confiance.

Songe à tous ces rois du passé qui se sont méfiés de leur descendance… Ouranos, Cronos, Laoïs et tous les dieux de nos mythes, qui ont été punis pour avoir osé défier le destin. Leurs propres enfants se sont chargés de leur faire payer leur démesure.

Ils ne seront pas toujours des enfants. Et le jour viendra bientôt, je le crains, où tu devras les affronter. Je prie pour que ce jour-là tu retrouves et ta raison, et ton cœur durci par les années.

Car le tyran finit toujours détrôné.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sugar Sugar - Diving with Andy**

_Une histoire de chantilly..._

_Pour Realgya (Douceurs, chap 7)_

_Romance mignonne – 150 mots._

* * *

Au début, Pirika n'avait pas apprécié que Chocolove la compare à une bombe de chantilly. L'image lui paraissait non seulement bizarre, mais surtout, peu flatteuse. Parce qu'une bombe de chantilly, c'est froid, oblong, et plat de bas en haut. Un tube sans formes, ni finesse. Bref elle ne savait pas trop comment le prendre.

Jusqu'à ce que Chocolove lui fasse la démo, chantilly à l'appui.

- Regarde, Pirika... En apparence, c'est une bombe, mais à l'intérieur, c'est doux, c'est sucré, c'est frais, c'est moelleux, c'est tendre, velouté et délicieusement bon ! C'est...

Soudain il rougit, en prenant conscience du double-sens involontaire de son propos.

Après un terrible silence, Pirika rejette la tête en arrière et éclate de rire. Alors Chocolove sourit avec soulagement.

Pour une fois qu'il arrive à expliquer son humour sans se faire taper !

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eye of the Tiger – Survivor**

_Personnages : Tamao, Anna, Radim_

_Rating: K+ pour langage. Quoique… honnêtement, j'hésite à mettre un M, là… XD_

_Genre: Action, horreur, grosse_ _crackfic_

_Warning : Mauvais goût absolu._

* * *

- Alors, fillette, prête à crever?

- Faudra pas venir me supplier, sale morue !

- Tu peux rêver, punaise !

- Tu t'amènes ou tu sais rien faire d'autre que gueuler comme un putois ?

- On commençait à se demander si elles allaient nous faire toute l'arche de Noé! ...Eh oui Mesdames Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, enfin, surtout Mesdames et Mesdemoiselles, car c'est parti pour deux heures de PUR HARDCORE en compagnie de votre animateur favori... Raaaaaddim !

- BOUUH!

- …Et de ces deux charmantes demoiselles !

Acclamez, Mesdames, la terrifiante Fumabrikickyourass, championne de lutte toutes catégories, votre préférée, cette saison-ci !

- WOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAIIIIIIISSSS ! ANNAAAAAAAA, ON T'AAAAIIIMEEUUH !

- …ET SON ADVERSAIRE ! Pour la première fois sur ce ring, Mesdames et Messieurs, une petite merveille qui va sans doute vous étonner ! Elle a déjà remporté tous ses combats contre les plus vaillants adversaires… Veuillez applaudir… LADY PINK !

- WOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSS ! TAAAMAAOOOOOO !

- …Et c'est parti Mesdemoiselles, pour vous, ce soir, sous le Pach Stadium, elles vont s'affronter dans notre ring de boue spécial shamans!

Alors Mesdemoiselles ? Prêtes ?

- Plus prête, tu MEURS !

- C'est toi qui vas mourir, ESPECE DE THON !

- Oh elles ont l'air MOTIVEES….

MESDAMES !

READY

…FIGHT !

- Oh la la, elles sont plus que motivées ! Le sang va gicler ! Fumbarikickyourass attaque la première, gauche ! Oauh ! Lady Pink encaisse et se la prend en pleine face ! La boue déborde de partout, Lady Pink se jette sur Fumbari qui l'évite et s'étale dans la bouillasse ! Fumbari en profite pour sauter sur son adversaire… Messieurs, je rappelle que les paris sont ouverts à notre stand, 40% de commission, seulement… et…. LADY PINK EVITE ! C'est au tour de Fumbari de se ruer dans la boue, on les distingue à peine, maintenant !

Attention, Fumabri repasse à l'attaque, elle a bouffé du lion, aujourd'hui ! Et Lady Pink encaisse à nouveau, bloqué ! Ha ! Voilà ce que j'appelle un direct du gauche ! Fumbari tombe en arrière et… se relève ! Lady Pink attaque, oh la la, quelle vitesse, et plaque Fumbari au sol, qui en profite pour l'attirer dans la boue et… COULEE ! Une tête dans la boue pour Lady Pink !

Elle se relève et c'est au tour de Fumbari ! Mesdames, elles sont féroces, elles sont féroces, ces petites ! Et ça s'arrache, ça tire, ça cogne ! Direct du droit pour Fumbari, un coup de genou dans l'estomac pour Lady Pink… O MY GOD ! ON N'A JAMAIS VU UN MATCH AUSSI HARDCORE ! LES DEUX FILLES SONT COMPLETEMENT RECOUVERTES DE BOUE ! UN COUP BAS POUR FUMBARI, ENCHAINEMENT QUASI PARFAIT POUR LADY PINK ! DROITE, GAUCHE ! ELLE EST DECHAÎNEE, CETTE FILLE EST INCROYABLE ! FUMABRI SE RELEVE ET RENCHAINE AVEC UNE COUP DE BOULE PARFAIT ! LADY PINK EST PROJETEE… ATTENDEZ… NON, PAS DE RING OUT POUR CETTE FOIS, LADY PINK REPREND DU POIL DE LA BETE, ELLE A L'AIR DECIDEE A LUI FAIRE PAYER… OOOOH ! WAAARH ! FUMBARI ENCAISSE… TOMBE et… ET… LE COMPTE A REBOURS A COMMENCE ! FUMBARI EST K.O. !

9..

8…

7…

...

Plop !

Yoh s'éveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur, en hurlant. Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour retrouver ses esprits…

- Waaaaaahhh, dis donc, je fais des rêves chelous, en ce moment…

.

* * *

Un commentaire à faire? XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Slape It (Untitled V3) – Fluke  
**

_Personnage: Hao_

_Rating T/M - Lime_

_Genre: Romance/Darkfic/Drama_

_Cet OS aurait pu donner lieu à une véritable histoire, mais je ne me sens pas de l'écrire. Il vous faudra l'imaginer.  
_

* * *

La nuit.

Bruyante, éthérée, voluptueuse... un vent de folie souffle sur la ville. Il emporte au passage les rythmes échappés des boîtes, l'odeur des rires et de la fête, et le parfum mêlé de sueur des noctambules.

La chaleur a le goût du sable qui s'enroule ci-et-là dans les rues, sous la caresse de la brise.

Une soirée de plus parmi les hommes.

Je m'ennuie.

.

Parmi ces corps qui dansent, je me sens seul. Seul de mon espèce, au milieu des humains.

Et puis je la vois.

Ensemble noir, d'un pantalon et d'un top, très ajustés. Une poitrine pleine et ferme, mais pas trop lourde, un corps fin et délié. Une chevelure noire abondante, comme une crinière de nuit. Un masque, parce que c'est le club qui veut ça. On ne rentre pas sans. Et ses lèvres entrouvertes…

Il y a quelque chose dans son regard.

Je vais vers elle, je me glisse dans son dos. J'observe sa danse, ses mouvements, la courbe sensuelle de ses hanches, ses reins dévoilés par l'ondulation de son bassin, et leur chute, tout droit dans le pantalon noir.

Et ces cheveux en cascade.

Je m'approche encore.

Ses bras balancent, en l'air, au rythme des basses. La musique est sourde, anesthésiante, répétitive, rapide et langoureuse à la fois. Ça me dévore de l'intérieur. Ça, cette musique, les lumières ténébreuses, les ralentis virulents, et sa danse qui me…

Je réalise qu'en un instant, l'ennui m'a quitté.

Je saisis ses hanches.

Elle n'a pas l'air surprise.

Elle doit sentir la chaleur de mes mains, mon souffle sur sa nuque, le rythme que, peu à peu, je lui impose.

Elle s'appuie contre moi, sans jamais se retourner, rencontre mon bassin. C'est lascif, poignant, brûlant. Mes mains entourent son ventre, se placent sur le diaphragme, juste en-dessous des seins. Nous dansons.

Mon corps se colle et fusionne au sien.

Et je vois les frissons couvrir ses épaules et sa nuque.

Alors je murmure à son oreille.

Allons ailleurs.

.

Les toilettes des femmes sont toujours pleines. Celles des hommes, toujours vides. Dès que la porte claque, je la retourne. Éclat sauvage de ses prunelles étourdissantes. Rougeoyantes de bronze, pailletées d'or bruni, irréelles. Brutal, je lui arrache un baiser. Elle me le rend, diablesse, en aspirant ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes. Puis son regard plonge en moi pour la première fois.

Au plus profond de moi, elle me défie.

Tant pis.

.

J'ai peu de ces défauts humains ridicules, mais j'ai celui-ci, je le confesse. Je suis incapable de résister à l'attrait d'une belle femme.

Sans lui ôter son masque, je l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Nous sommes violents, empressés, hargneux. Comme après un siècle d'abstinence. J'ai le goût de son sang en bouche. Je me colle à elle.

Elle rejette la tête en arrière pour m'offrir sa gorge blanche, si blanche…

Je la couvre de baisers, de morsures, de suçons, je voudrais la dévorer, l'aspirer, la…

Et je sens ses mains courir le long de mon torse, effleurer chaque ligne, creuser les failles, descendre enfin, jusqu'à mon pantalon.

Mes mains à moi ont suivi le même parcours, en palpant sans entraves, cette fois, les rondeurs de ses seins.

Elle défait mon pantalon, m'explore, m'arrache un gémissement…

C'est drôle. Comment une simple inconnue, une ridicule humaine peut-elle m'irradier ainsi ?

Mes dernières barrières cèdent.

Je la soulève pour la poser contre la tablette. Je la dévêts à mon tour, pour me frayer un passage à son corps. Je sens son désir, aussi foudroyant que le mien.

Enfin j'entre en elle, je l'étreins, je la possède, comme si nous étions les derniers êtres au monde.

…

Il se libère enfin en moi et m'empoigne avec une telle force que j'en ai le souffle coupé.

Je réponds à son étreinte par la même vigueur farouche. J'en tremble, j'en suis faible et fiévreuse, je mords son épaule pour me soulager.

Enfin son corps puissant se détend dans mes bras. Je l'attire encore à moi pour être sûre. Je le serre, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écarte. Alors, pantelants, nous nous observons. Puis il se retire.

Le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans nos tenues, nous nous sommes écartés. Je suis plus rapide que lui, j'empoigne mes affaires, passe une main dans mes cheveux, vérifie mon allure.

Puis je lui lance un simple « J'y retourne » et n'écoute pas son « Attends ! ».

Vite, vite.

Sinon, il sera trop tard.

Je dois filer avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose.

Je me fonds dans la foule, en deux bonds je suis dehors.

La foule me bloque à l'entrée. Je mets ma main devant ma bouche, comme si j'allais vomir et me précipite. Aussitôt, tout le monde s'écarte. Magie.

La boîte fait l'angle de la rue. Je bifurque et, à l'abri des regards, j'arrache mon masque que, durant l'étreinte, il n'a même pas songé à m'enlever.

J'enlève la perruque noire et la pose dans une poubelle avec le masque. Un long manteau léopard m'y attend, que j'enfile sans hésiter par-dessus mes courts vêtements.

Un déguisement culotté, mais efficace. Jamais il ne pensera à la fille qui s'est donnée à lui dans les toilettes, s'il voit ce manteau, couronné de ma chevelure flamboyante.

Puis, je tourne. Je suis les petites rues, jusqu'à ce que je les trouve.

Une voiture m'attend.

Après un dernier regard, je m'y engouffre.

.

Marco me retire l'affreux manteau et pose sa cape sur mes épaules. Enfin la tension dans mon dos s'amenuise. Devant nous, la route défile, noire comme de l'eau.

- Seigneur Maiden ?

- C'est fait.

- Il… Il

- J'ai dit que c'était fait. Désires-tu des détails ?

- Je euh… non ! Mais… vous a-t-il reconnue ?

- Bien sûr que non.

Je souris, satisfaite.

Nous roulons vite, mais sans à-coups. Meene est une excellente conductrice.

Enfin, le malaise qui ne m'a pas lâchée depuis deux jours s'apaise, au contact de mes amis.

Et je pose une main sur mon ventre.

- Tout ira bien, Marco.

Ma détermination et mon assurance le rassurent quelque peu. Un tressaillement m'agite. Je vois déjà notre avenir.

- Ce sera un garçon, je le sens.

L'enfant prédit, annoncé, chanté. Le fils du Shaman King. Notre Messie.

- Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre, décrété-je d'une voix forte.

L'enfant qui naîtra pour chasser définitivement Hao de cette Terre.

.


End file.
